one act of hatred
by empty-eye-sockets
Summary: one hates the other, the other is in love. mix in the stupid plan of a genious and this is what you get!


_**One act of hatred.**_

* * *

It gets annoying sometimes you know, when you have that one person who's only purpose, it seems, is to bother the hell out of you. What is worse is if this person happened to be your 'superior' so you can't even call him out on it. Welcome to the hell that is my day to day life. Just once couldn't the universe try not to mess with me, just once?

No, the universe hates me I know it. Proof? HE, walked in. god, I anger at just seeing his smug I'm-better-than-you-in-every-way-shape-and-form look. As if his arrogance wasn't enough, he was also given the body of a Greek god and a voice like melting honey. How can someone so UGLY look as though he just fell to Earth from heaven? with the name Light even! How was this fair to the rest of us men? God, you really of no sense of equality do you?

I watched; tense, from the corner of my eye as he walked up. Wondering what he was up to this time and weary of the hand he was holding. He came up to stand right in front of my desk before removing his had to reveal, I slumped in defeat, six more files that needed to be entered. That's three more hours of work I have to do before I can go home, great!

"Matt!" he greeted, grinning as I shot him a glare "I need you to complete these before you go home. I would do it but I'm busy."

"Will do Mr. Yagami." I had to grit my teeth on his name, making it come out as a hiss. Busy? Busy! He is never busy! I know, I do all my work AND his! No, he was never busy! He would sit and read, or play cards on his laptop, or draw pictures in the black drawing notebook he always seemed to have, or sit there and stare at me, just to make me uncomfortable. I swear, if murder was not illegal I would kill him!

I returned my attention to my paper, hoping he would go away, the least amount of time in his presence the better for BOTH our health! He set the folders on my desk, in the process, and completely on purpose I might add, knocking the giant stack of completed files off my desk and onto the floor. Then he had the nerve to look sheepish. I was already starting to stand to be able to launch myself at him, muttering "I truly do loath you with every fiber of my being!" with as much venom as I could muster (a hell-of-a lot at this point) just before he had exited my office.

* * *

_**Secret of the heart**_

* * *

I love going to work! Most people hate it, especially on Mondays, but I definitely love it! Don't get me wrong, I find my job to be very boring and routine but at work was were I got to see the one I love every weekday, so Mondays are my favorite. I get to see him after the two days of being separated.

I wait in the lobby of our building every Monday, just to greet him sooner, enjoying the way his eyes will narrow at me for a second before he turns, giving everyone else his normal blank look. Oh Matt, always such a puzzle. His deep crimson hair and vivid green eyes a contrast to my light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He almost looked like a demon, with how cold and hard his eyes were. His flawless light skin almost set aglow by the black suit he was wearing. (as soon as casual Friday was here it would be discarded for his stripped tight shirt, loose skinny jeans, combat boots and a fur lines vest for when it was cold. Gamer goggles on top his head.)

I do little things throughout the day to get his attention on me if only for a moment; flick papers at him, interrupt when he is concentrating, drop an old ten pound Webster's dictionary on the floor wile he is relaxing just to see him start. Just little things to let me break through that cold shell look he gives everybody else. It's amazing how fast that spark of anger shows through his mask for me. No one else can get it out like I can; to them he is just cold. Like he is calculating the best way to use you for his own benefit, like he's a demon.

That facade breaks so easily for me though, especially when I'm to 'busy' to finish my work but am miraculously able to spend two hours dying from zombie attacks (me not skilled enough to last ten minutes). That makes him nearly vibrate with anger, so bad I thought he would explode. I swear when this happens his eyes go red. RED! And are so gloriously warm I just want to sink into them. So I go in, hiding my 'surprise' behind my back, laughing internally at his visible tensing, I swear these are the moments I live for.

The look on his face as I pull out the folders is just the most perfect mix of exasperation, defeat, and anger I nearly fall in love with him all over again. Then I got the idea to clean off his desk for him, but decided I might have gone a tad over board as he looks ready to kill me. So instead of sticking around and viewing my handy work, I decide to flee. I would have to fire him if he attacked me, and I would not want to do that as I'm going out I hear his angry mutter of

" I truly loath you with every fiber of my being"

Hearing it sent shivers down my spine, after all Hate is one step away form love. Two extremes easily switched. With this in mind I let him be for the rest of the day (though it was hard) and waved good-bye when he went to leave.

He left with a confused look, I stayed with a mischievous grin, plotting.


End file.
